There are numerous types of fasteners with hundreds of uses that are well-known in the art. Common problems with large volumes of certain types of fasteners, for example conventional cylindrical or round-shafted nails, are the weight of the manufacturing materials and the associated high costs of starting materials and costs of transport. In an effort to overcome these problems, a number of varieties of fasteners with grooved or radiating shafts have been developed with the hope that less starting material might be required, resulting in a product with lighter weight and still retaining acceptable strength. Some of these fasteners are particularly designed to be collated for use with automatic hammers or nail guns. One example of such fasteners is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,910 to Potucek. Potucek's fasteners are grooved with vanes radiating from around a cylindrical central core. Although they are strong and light weight, the manufacturing of these fasteners can be cost prohibitive and time-consuming. In addition, the traditional methods of manufacturing such fasteners often cause considerable and unacceptable wear on the machine parts, requiring more frequent repair and/or replacement of the manufacturing equipment. There is thus a need for fasteners having alternative shaft designs.